


Final Destination

by thehappylittlepill



Category: Troyler - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, troyler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappylittlepill/pseuds/thehappylittlepill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Oakley is an 18 year old who just got new neighbors, the Mellets. After creating a strong friendship with Troye Sivan, he gets to hear some of Troye's bothersome past</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapter is more of just and introduce,so it pretty short. That's all!

TYLER

Tyler Oakley was 18 when he met Troye Sivan Mellet.

"Tyler! Get off of your laptop and help the new neighbors!"  Jackie, Tyler's mom was always one to help other people, so when she had seen the Mellet's moving truck pull into the driveway next to theirs, she saw an opportunity.

Tyler hastily sat up and closed his laptop. He didn't feel the need to help the new neighbors. He was 18, and all he needed was food and internet connection. You could hear his feet walk across the cold hardwood floors. He peered out of his window facing the Mellet's driveway. He stood leaned up against the window frame as he watched the new family open up a U Haul and grab box by box and carry it in the newly purchased house. He counted six people in all. Six new people that his mom would force him to Interact with.  

He grabbed one of his favorite sweaters( a white pullover with various foods on it), and headed out his room and down the stairs. His mom was in the kitchen, and called his name again."Tyler!" Tyler rolled his eyes and walked around the corner to greet her. "I'm right here mom, gosh stop screaming." "Go help the neighbors" Tyler, instead of replying, grabbed a mug from the cabinet and made some coffee. He went to take a sip,but before he could think, the scorching coffee was already on its way down his throat. "SHIT!" He screamed and sat the coffee down. He would make tea later. He preferred tea anyway.

"Tyler, go help them or the internet is being turned off!" Shit, he couldn't bare without internet. He needed it for Tumblr, and he NEEDS Tumblr. Tyler walked over to the the coat closet and opened it. He grabbed a pair of old Crocs he had gotten a while back, and slipped them on. He opened the door and the cold December air hit him like a semi truck. Michigan's winters were brutal. Who the fuck would move in this weather? He turned around and pulled the door shut. Great. Now he had to go interact.

***

Tyler was almost at the U Haul when he was greeted by whom most likely was Mr. Mellet.His mom had mentioned him, but that's all."Hey there kid. Come to meet the new neighbors?" The loud voice startled him and he jumped back a bit. He looked up to meet the eyes of one of his new neighbors. Tyler was kind of a small guy to start with. Only 5'5, and he was done growing. Mr. Mellet towered him. Tyler finally found his voice and spoke. "I-uh- I'm Tyler. I uh, I came to help you uh, move in?" He was unsure of his words as he spoke. He thought his newly acquainted neighbor would just tell him it was all good and he could leave, but to his suprise, Mr.Mellet laughed and patted Tyler on his back. "That'd be great! By the way, I'm Mr.Mellet. But call me Shaun." Shaun smiled and looked over to the others whom were still getting boxes. " Over there, is Sage. She's my girl. And then there's Tyde, Steele, and Troye. Then my beautiful wife Laurelle." He smiled another wide smile and then turned and walk off.

Tyler looked down, fixed his sweater, and walked over to the truck. 

 

TROYE

 

Troye grabbed a box labeled DVDs. He was freezing. His whole life, he had only known warm weather. He spent his first two years growing up In South Africa, and then moved to Australia. He was now 17, and due to his dad's new job, they had packed up and moved to America. Troye didn't know too much about America, other than the basics.He thought when his dad said they were moving to Michigan, that there would be beaches and warm weather all year, like in Perth. There were beaches, but only in the summer, and December isn't summer. It was 29 degrees out, and all he had on was a light sweatshirt and black jeans.

 He was about to go and grab his jacket that his mom insisted he bring with him, when he saw a shadow by the edge of the truck.

  "Hiya! I'm Tyler Oakley. I live next door. I um, I just got done talking to Mr.Mellet-er, um- Shaun." Of course his dad had talked to him. He always is the one to send friends Troye's way. "Listen, I'm not really wanting to be best friends. Okay?" The look on the guys face in front of him looked almost hurt. He brushed his green hair aside( well, it's more of the greeny  colored milk in the bowl after you eat Lucky Charms), and was about to say something until Troye cut him off.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just my dad is always trying to have me make friends.So, uh, what are you doing here?" Great Troye. Make him feel uncomfortable why don't ya. " Oh, my mom thought I should help you guys unload. It was probably just an excuse to get me off Tumblr." So he had a Tumblr? Maybe he might be able to make friends with this Tyler guy. His hair was pretty cool too. "Oh, well I'm just getting this box, and I have to go grab my jacket-" the box he was "getting" was falling out of his arms. "Shit!" The box fell and hit the ground that was covered in white flurries. He just noticed it had been snowing. Before he could reach down to grab the box, he heard a loud cackle. He looked up and Tyler was laughing. Troye picked the box up, and just laughed a bit, but not a regular laugh, but one that you do when you fuck shit up.  He was walking to the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you..." It was Tyler. "No,, it's uh, it's okay. It was kinda funny." Tyler smiled. "Yeah it was." 


	2. School Daze

TYLER

After he had helped his new neighbors unload a bit, Tyler decided it was time for him to head home for lunch. He had only been helping the Mellets for about a half hour, but it was 1:15, and Tyler was hungry.

Once inside the warmth of his own home,he slipped off his crocs and threw his socks in the dryer so he could warm his feet.He was on his way from the laundry room when Jackie stopped him ." So did you meet the neighbors?" She stepped back and let Tyler walk to the kitchen. "Yeah. Well I only officially met Shaun. Well, Mr. Mellet." He shrugged. "What do you mean officially?" She walked beside Tyler whom was getting a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos down from a cupboard. "Well I talked to someone,  but just didn't get his name. I only actually know Shaun's name." He was about to get a bowl for his chips, but decided to just take the whole bag."Oh okay. Just wondering." Jackie gave him a crooked smile and went off into the sitting room. 

***

Tyler shut his laptop. It was already 6 p.m. He had been on the internet for almost 5 hours. He ended up taking the Doritos to his room, and got a sandwich around 3. He pushed his computer off to the side of his bed and got up. His stairs creeked as he went down the stairs. Before he was even able to step foot in the kitchen, he was greeted by a plate of food from his mom. It was one of those days when Jackie decided to cook for him, probably her way of thanking him for helping out earlier with unloading the Mellets.

Tyler grabbed his plate and a T.V tray, and headed to the living room. "Here Comes Honey Boo Boo" was on, so he sat down and ate while watching it.  Today was Sunday,and he had school the next day. 

 

TROYE

After Troye had finished unpacking the few things in his room, it was nearly midnight. He had missed dinner, so he grabbed a thing of Nuttela and a spoon. Good enough. He turned on the string of white Christmas lights he had strung over his head board, and turned of his lamp. He wasn't going to get much sleep anyway, so he grabbed his phone and scrolled through his news feed on Instagram. He couldn't get Tyler off his mind. He didn't know if it was because of his insanely green hair, or the was he cackled when anything relatively funny happened. Maybe it was how his blue eyes had little specks of green in them, or how short he was...

***

Troye was hitting around on his bedside table trying to hit the snooze button on his phones alarm.It was 6:10 and Troye had to get ready for school. Thanks to his dad, he already had his schedule.

After a long shower and picking his clothes out(he settled on a beige pant, a button up blue shirt, and a black jumper), and went down stairs and sat at the table. His mom greeted him with toast, which had a generous amount of nutella spread on both pieces. His mom knew him more than anyone. By time Troye had finished his breakfast,it was almost 6:50, so he grabbed his bag and keys, and walked out to his car. He threw his bag into the backseat, and jammed his car keys in the ignition.

Once arriving at school(which was only a couple minutes drive from his house), Troye found the closest parking spot to the school and sat in his car for a second. Would he make any new friends? What if he hated all of his classes? Are the teachers nice here? Questions like this ran through Troye's head.

Finally, the first bell ran, and everyone was able to go inside the school. Troye's homeroom was room 309, biology. Of course he would have biology, he hated it. He stepped out of his car, and walked up to the school doors. He inhaled deeply, and opened the doors.

 

 TYLER

"TYLER! TYLER!" Zoe, one of Tylers childhood friends yelled. Zoe had on a bright, almost neon, pink dress on. He had to admit, Zoe could wear anything, and still pull it off. He walked up and met her halfway with a big hug.

 "So how are the new neighbors?" Zoe asked excitedly. Tyler was suprised for a second, until he figured his mom told her about the new family next door when Zoe called to say goodnight. It was weird, ever since he was about 6, Zoe would call every night and say goodnight to him. She never missed a call.

"Tyler?"

"Oh, uh yeah they're okay. Didn't talk much to them. Just helped out a bit.""

 "Is anyone cute?" Zoe poked his side. Since coming out to Zoe and his mom two years ago, every chance Zoe got, she tried getting Tyler a boyfriend.

"Eh."

"Eh? Tyler what does-" Zoe  was about to finish her question when the second bell rang. Tyler only had 3 minutes to get to homeroom before he was tardy and it was biology, which was all the way across school. He gave Zoe a quick hug goodbye, grabbed his floral backpack, and took off.

Tyler was almost to room 309 when he noticed something on his shirt. He had about a minute to get to class, and it was only two doors away. He figured he could hurry to the bathroom and get whatever was on his shirt, off. He couldn't got to class looking uncute because of something on his shirt.

He turned and jogged to the bathroom, but before he could reach the door, he was knocked onto the ground. "Shit, um, sorry! I'm so sorry, I just, sorry!" It took Tyler a second to process the fact that somebody had run into him. He looked down, and his jeans, and shirt were dirty because nobody mopped the school floor the day before. "Oh hell no, nobody gets me dirty-" before he finished, Tyler was greeted with big, blue, apologetic looking eyes. "Wait. Aren't you the guy next door?" Tyler pushed himself up and patted his clothes to try to get some dirt off. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about, well running into you..."  "No, its fine." Tyler picked up the things he dropped and was turning to say goodbye when the third bell rang. "Dammit!" He was late, and that meant detention.

  Since he was already late, he asked the boy next door what his homeroom was. "Um, biology. 309." "Cool, Me too. Come on, since we're late because of you, you're walking in with me." He grabbed the boys wrist and they walked up to room 309.


	3. TroyeSivan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really short chapters! I'll be lengthening them soon!

TROYE

 

Troye felt really bad about running into Tyler. And, on top of that, he and Tyler both had gotten detention for being late. At least he won't he bored in detention, Tyler isn't exactly the sit down and be quiet kind of guy. He should be entertaining.

 

It turned out that Tyler's partner had switched schools last week, so Troye was told he would be his new partner. Since Troye had came into school so late in the year, Tyler had to do a little recap of past lessons. 

 

The assignment was given out 15 minutes after class started. Each set of partners had to dissect a rat,and then right a short paragraph on how the rats body worked. 

 

"You do it." Tyler was pushing the exacto knife across the table to Troye. "I don't do rats, or mice, or bugs." 

 

"But we have to do this together. Tylah!" As Troye was speaking, Tyler was pushing the rat closer and closer to Troye. The tray hit the edge of the table and landed on Troye's lap.

 

"Oh my god!" Tyler was laughing and his face was turning red." I'm sorry!" He was still laughing.

 

" Eww, now I'm going to smell like rats all day."

 

"You should have taken the knife then,-" Tyler stopped. 

 

"What?"

 

"I- I don't know your name." Tyler looked away.

 

"Oh, uh, I'm Troye. Troye Sivan."

 

"Sivan? Isn't your dad's last name Mellet?"

 

"Yeah. Well, I just go by my first and middle name. That's all."

 

"Okay then,big boyyy." Tyler wiggled his eyebrows at Troye."I'll call you whatever you want me too", then he winked.

 

"Tylah!" Troye laughed and his voice cracked. So then Tyler started cackling.

 

In all, Troye and Tyler got nothing done in biology. The whole period was spent with Tyler doing accents and whisper screaming "Troyesivan!" whenever Troye looked away.

 

***

 

After the bell had rang, signaling that first period was over, Troye and Tyler walked out of room 309 together. It turned out that the only classes Troye had with Tyler were Bio and English. For some reason, Troye felt kind of dissapointed.

 

TYLER

 

Tyler was walking to his second period when Jenna Maury stopped him in the hall. 

 

"So, hitting on the new kid already?"

 

"I wasn't hitting on him!" 

 

"Well it didn't look like you two were getting too much done earlier. And with all that eyebrow action if yours, nobody can really tell." Did Tyler really wiggle his eyebrows a lot?

 

"I wasn't hitting on him. And anyway, he's not my type. Okay?"

 

"Whatever." Jenna walked away and Tyler just stood there. Why did she have to be such a bitch? All she does in class is make jokes and shit. Tyler looked at a clock on the wall. Now he only had two minutes to get to class or he'd have another detention on top of the one he already has.

 

Troye does have really pretty eyes.

 

***

 

Tyler ended up making it to his second hour on time. And all his classes after, until lunch time. As soon as he had walked into the big cafeteria, he spotted Zoe. Of course if you find Zoe, then Joe Sugg and Alfie Deyes are not far behind. Sure enough, once he had reached his usual lunchtable, he saw Joe and Alfie sitting there. Alfie, of course was right next to Zoe. They had been going out for about 4 years now. Joe and Tyler had a bet going on, which was about when Alfie would get the guts and just ask her to marry him. Tyler said two or three years, but Joe retaliated and bet within the next year, his reason being Alfie would never get another girl like Zoe, and he knew it. 

 

After Tyler had eaten his lunch in almost complete quiet, he finally had gotten up and thrown his ray away. He said quick goodbyes to his little group of friends and headed towards English class. 

 

It was nearing the end of English. Troye sat all the way across the room, from where Tyler was sitting. Tyler had believed it was because his bio and English teacher talked bout what happened in first period. "Tyler? Tylerrrr? Can somebody wake him up please?" Suddenly there was a pair of hands on him, and he was being shaken. He lifted his head up and looked at Ms.Hart. "Tyler," Ms.Hart looked at him almost like how his mom did when he told her that it took him so long to come out to her because he thought she wouldn't accept him. "Tyler, please see me after class. I'll write you a pass for your next class so they won't count you as late."

"Okay", it wasn't the first time his English teacher had held him after class to talk to him.

 

Shortly after that, the end of class bell rang, and everybody stood up, all except Tyler. Once Ms. Hart dismissed the class, Tyler walked up to her desk. "You wanted to talk?" This was Tyler's normal response to being kept after class."Tyler, honey. You're grades are slipping. You are currently failing this class, and from what I've heard, a couple other classes as well." Tyler knew this, he hated school. He only came because he could see Zoe and his other friends. He took a deep breath in and sighed." I know, I know." Was all he could reply. "Well if you know then why aren't you doing anything about this Tyler?!" His teacher almost never raised her voice. The only time she does is when something is really important. "Tyler, you're a great kid. You really are. But, I'm going to have to either drop, or fail you in this class if you can't bring your grades up soon. If I fail you, you know you'll have to repeat senior year. Correct?'' Tyler shook his head. "Okay. The. I advise you to get help. A tutor, I can probably find extra credit work. I just really want to see you succeed, and I know you can." No more was said after that.

 

***

 

Tyler woke up around 2 a.m, screaming. His mom rushed into his room to see what the matter was. "Just, just a dream. Sorry mom..." And he gave his mom a sheepish smile. For a while, Tyler had been having these dreams. Well, more like nightmares. He would wake up in his dream, and it would all be black. He couldn't see anything. But then, before he knew it, he would be pushed down. Them he would feel this burning sensation in his throught. Like fire, it burned. Memories, good and bad, flashed in his mind. He couldn't tell what was real life, it all seemed so real, and he couldn't control what he was seeing. Then, he'd wake up, and his mom would be at his side. He always replied with" Just a dream" or something along the lines of that. He couldn't tell him mom what really was the matter. She wouldn't understand. Nobody would.


	4. No One Will Ever Know

TROYE

 

Troye woke up late for school Tuesday morning. He looked at the clock, he had 10 minutes to get ready, and he had to shower. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. The door was closed. He knocked. "Yeah???" His brother Tyde called. God he was in the shower. "Never mind!" Troye didn't have time to wait and shower. He ran back to him room and changed his clothes. He had to douse himself in cologne because he smelled and couldn't shower. Once he was dressed he grabbed his bag and headed towards his car. He made sure to grab gum and breath mints because his breath smelled foul. 

 

Upon arriving in the school parking lot, Troye popped in a piece of gum in his mouth and slung his bag over his shoulder. He had made it to school with a couple of minutes to spare.  He causally jogged up to the schools doors and was greeted with the warmest smile he had gotten in a while. 

"Hey babe!" What the actual fuck Tyler?

"Tyler I've known you for two days."

"And what's her face got married for 55 hours with someone she didn't know. Our love is unbreakable, Troye."

"This 'love' is as breakable as the Titanic was sinkable. And look how that turned out." Tyler rolled his eyes. Just then, Troye had notice a petite brunette girl standing by Tyler. Apparently she noticed him too.

"I'm Zoella," she pushed hand out to shake"but call me Zoe." She smiled and Troye shook her hand.

"Troye" and he smiled back.  

"Zoe stop flirting with my bæ!"

"I just smiled Tyler gosh. I have Alfie too ya know."

"And you better keep him." They both laughed and Troye just stood there awkwardly.

 

After a minute of awkward conversation, the bell had rang.

"Off to class then! By Zo, see you at lunch!" Tyler called. Zoe replied with a wave and walked off. Troye was about to walk off when Tyler grabbed his hand."You're not leaving. We're going together. We have the same homeroom us know." Yeah,he knew. "Tyler, you're uh, cool and all, but can you not...well flirt so much?" Troye was looking sheepish again. "Unbreakable, Troye." Troye groaned as Tyler started tugging on his wrist  and headed to room 309. 

 

"Ouch Tyler." Tyler had just pushed Troye Into his seat in bio class.

"Oh quiet." Tyler said back.

"All of you shush." Ms.Hart had just walked in. She smiled."I'm going to be subbing for this hour today, since your usual teacher is running late." She smiled again. Cool, Troye liked Ms.Hart. she was hella nice yesterday to him.

"Sadly," she began again "we won't be having any partner work,but a quiz." You could hear boos in the back of the class. Troye was okay with a quiz. He had learned all this last year. "I know I know, but if you finish early, and we have time at the end of class, we can play a game." You could see nods and hear a 'oh okay then' here and there.

 

***

 

It wasn't a long quiz. Only 30 questions or so, and to Troye's suprise, he was the first one done. He pushed his paper to the top of his desk and got out his phone and ear buds. He popped the buds in his ears and tuned his music on. Ms.Hart wouldn't mind.

 

His head was filled with the sounds of Harry Styles singing. 'You don't know you're beautiful' was on, and was paused halfway through the song. Before Troye knew it, he was humming along with the words. He looked over at Tyler,and Tyler was looking back at him, giggling silently. He still wasn't finished with his test. Troye blushed and stopped humming. A few seconds later, a little piece of crumpled paper was flicked at Troye. He opened it and read

'Dont stop bæ u do u and hum all u want. It was kinda cute.'

Troye looked back at Tyler who was smiling at him,finished with his quiz. Troye held out one earbud for Tyler. He obviously didn't get was Troye was trying to say, so Troye pushed the bud in Tyler's ear. Just as he did that,Born This Way by Lady GaGa came on. Tyler lit up from ear to ear and started lip singing to the words. Troye had to admit, it was kind of cute.

 

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Tyler and Troye got up and walked to the door. Tyler yelled "Bye!" As they were being separated, Ms.Hart smiled at them.

 

TYLER

After he had waved to Troye, Tyler turned and headed to art class. He wasn't the most artistic person ever, but he wasn't very bad either.

 

He grabbed his art supplies that was needed for today's assignment. The board at the front of the room had instructions for today,so that meant another sub. The prompt for today was so draw someone that is important to you, or inspires you. Tyler was his own person, nobody really effected him. He decided he would draw anyone that he could remember well enough. Since he had seen Troye ten minutes ago, he picked up his utensils and got to work on recreating him. 

"Ten minutes!clean up!"Tyler had been I my drawing for about 40 minutes and it was already time to leave. He was nowhere near finished with Troye. "Since everyone participated, you all earned your points. We don't need to turn these in", the sub explained. What was Tyler to do? He just couldn't throw Troye away. He was actually looking decent. He could take it home and finish it there, or next art period. Either way Tyler neatly rolled his art and gently put it in his bag. 

 

On his way to his last class, Tyler was still thinking about Troye. He was thinking about his laugh, which was more of a giggle, how his quiff game was always much stronger than his own, and how his eyes just made Tyler's whole day. Of course, Tyler was no where near in love with Troye, it had only been three days. But he defiantly had a crush on him. 

 

He had no idea how Troye felt about him, and Tyler kinda of wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want to ruin the "friendship" that had been forming over the last three days. He didn't even wanna be in a relationship, he had better things to do. He had college to think about. Senior year was half way over, and Tyler was failing almost all of his classes. Yeah, like he was going to get into a good college.


	5. Out

TROYE

Troye was undoubtedly gay. He had always known, ever since he had feelings for the cute 4 year old that was his old neighbor in Australia when Troye was 5. Troye was out of the closet in Australia. But he was hardcore bullied. They didn't like the idea of Troye in the locker rooms or bathrooms because they thought Troye would stare at their junk. They started pushing Troye around and calling him "Fag" "Twink" ect. Nothing compared to the swirrlies. When Troye found out he was moving to America, he decided that he would go back into the closet. 

Troye liked Tyler. A fucking lot. But Tyler was straight. Everyone in school talked about how Tyler has had so many girlfriends. Tyler was kind of like a jock that didn't actually play sports. He had beautiful eyes and his hair was like a god had touched it. Yeah, Troye had it bad for a straight guy, and so soon after meeting him. There were occasional whisperings about Tyler being seen OUT with a guy but there are gay rumors about every popular guy now adays.

Troye stopped his thinking when he heard a knock at his window. The scary thing was that Troye's bedroom was on the second floor. 

He stood up off of his bed and opened the curtains slightly. He peeked out and saw none other than Tyler. He opened the window and was about to ask Tyler what he wanted, or how he knew this was his bedroom, when he saw that Tyler was crying. Tears streaming down his face, nose and cheeks a rosy red. Troye's and Tyler's houses were only a few feet away so he could see Tyler quite clearly. 

They were also close enough so that Tyler could reach out his window on climb in Troye's. And that's just what Troye instructed Tyler to do. Once Tyler was safely in Troye's room he started to break down. Troye brought Tyler too his bed and he just sobbed in Troye's arms. 

"I'm such a fuck up Troye. I can't do anything right! I am failing almost all of my classes except art. Not to mention that i like this guy who is as straight as a fucking beanstalk. I just hate myself and i really want to die Troye. I'm shit." Troye rubbed circles into Tyler's back until he calmed down. Once he collected himself Troye put his hand under Tyler's chin and lifted his face up to face him.

"Tyler Fucking Oakley. You are no fuck up. So you are failing some classes! I can help you Ty, i learned all this shit back in Australia earlier this year. I can help you Ty. You are not shit." Tyler wiped a few stray tears away off his face. seeing Tyler like this broke Troye. Tyler nodded a little at Troye to thank him.

wait

Did Tyler say he liked a guy? Is he gay? Troye knew he wouldn't him but that would still mean Tyler at least liked boys. Troye was a boy. 

"Ty?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gay?"

Tyler looked at Troye in defeat. Troye knew Tyler had let that slip. 

"Please Troye don't tell" Tyler basically whispered. He looked as if he was about to cry again.

"Hey Ty?"

Tyler looked at Troye in a confused way.

"Yeah babe?"

"I'm gay too."

 

TYLER

Tyler had just finished pouring my heart out to Troye. I He had all this shit balled up inside of him for so long that he needed to get it off his chest. 

"Ty?" Troye was trying to ask hi. something.

"Yeah?''

"Are you gay?" Where did he hear that?? Oh shit. He told him that he liked him. Well, that he liked a guy but he meant Troye. Fucking hell Tyler wanted to die.

"Please Troye don't tell" He pleaded. Tyler wanted to cry. Only his mom and Zoe knew he was gay, Jenna kind of knew, but he wasn't out to her.

"Yeah babe?" Tyler sniffled 

"I'm gay too" FUCK WHAT

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He didn't want to lose him as a friend but hs needed to do this. You just don't purposefully out yourself to your neighbor you've only known for a few days. Right?

He grabbed his jaw and leaned in. Troye wasn't refusing him, so he did it. Tyler kissed Troye.

And guess what?

He kissed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys it's been like a legit year since i've written. Tbh i thought this story was shit at first and i forgot about it. But some people wanted me to keep posting so here i am. I might confuse povs because im writing a Ben J Pierce fanfic in first pov. Anyways i hope you like it. Follow me on Twitter for updates on the story! @MoranIsAFlop love you  
> baii


	6. David

TROYE

Troye woke up, sweating, and with a very prominent boner. He looked around confused and noticed Tyler on the floor of his room, wrapped up in a bunch of blankets. Troye had remembered very clearly what had happened that night. After Tyler had kissed him, Troye started crying. All he could make out was Tyler's name. He remembered his green haired friend holding him in his arms until he fell asleep. Usually, Sage was there to hold him. 

Troye figured Tyler would want to go back home to his own house so he decided to wake him. He got out of his bed and kneeled down in front of Tyler. He reached out and shook his shoulder, but all that happened was screaming. 

"David! David! David!" Tyler was screaming in his sleep. Troye had no idea who David was, and had no idea on how to comfort Tyler. Tyler started sweating profusely now, and was almost vibrating in place. His eyes shot open, fear prominent in them, and tears streaming down his face. 

"Tyler? Tyler are you okay?!" He wasn't responding to Troye and his back had arched. "Troye what's going on in here??" Sage burst into his room, her eyes immediately landing on Tyler's state. "Troye what the fuck?" Sage whispered screamed. "I-i don't know. He just he won't answer me or i-" "Shit Troye we have to go. Pick Tyler up now!" Troye was confused at what his sister was saying. "Troye, Tyler is having a seisure! An ambulance won't be here in time so we have to take him to the hospital NOW Troye!" 

Tyler was seizing? He was epileptic? Troye was scared shit less at this point. He did what his sister told him to and ran out of his house, trying not to bump Tyler's head into anything. 

Troye knew that seizures can be deadly, killing the brain tissue slowly and can cause brain damage. His uncle used to be epileptic, but one day he had a seizure and was put into a coma. He had so many seizures that the doctors pronounced him brain dead, too much tissue had died and he had no more motor skills, no more brain activity. 

Once the three had arrived at the hospital, Tyler had stopped seizing, but he was still asleep. Troye picked him up again and ran into the hospital. Once he told the doctors what had happened, Tyler was rushed into a room and Troye and Sage were left to sit in the waiting room. 

*****

Six hours had passed, nobody really making any noise. 

"Are you Troye Sivan?" A doctor had walked up to Troye and Sage. 

"Yes, yeah, yeah, what happened?" Troye wide eyed and wanting to see Tyler. "Tyler wants you to come to his room. He said you were his cousin? Since only family embers are aloud and you're his only family here, he wanted you to be in the room before his doctor tells him some news." News?? What news??? "Can I ask what news? How's Tyler??" The doctor looked at Troye and lowered his head a bit. "Son, just, follow me." And so Troye did. He followed the doctor all the was to room 401 where the label read "Oakley, Tyler". This was it.

TYLER

Troye had walked in, bags underneath his eyes. Damn that boy still looked gorgeous though. Tyler woke up and right away that he was in the hospital. He had always remembered the smell, it was basically implanted into his brain. His dad used to be in the hospital all of the time, and Tyler liked to be with him for support. He was only ten, but his smile always put his dad in a better mood. When the doctor had told him he had news, he wanted Troye. He didn't know how he had gotten to the hospital, but he knew Troye had to be around. 

Tyler had thought he was going crazy, it was like he had a Troye Tracker in his brain. He had only known him for 2, going on 3 days, but Tyler was so infatuated with the little Twink that he had like a 6th sense for him. The doctor had left to go see if Troye was actually here, and came back not thag much after with him. Ofcourse when Tyler sent the doctor looking for Troye, he said he was a cousin. Non family member wouldn't be let back into the room. 

"Okay Tyler, we have some news for you." Tyler looked at Troye and then back at the doctor. "Hit me with it doc." The doctors eyes looked sullen. "Tyler, while you were asleep, we thought it was best to run some tests. One of them was a head scan, since you did in fact have a seizure." 

"Okay okay just get to it" Tyler was getting annoyed from thr doctor beating around the bush. 

"Tyler, you have Glioblastoma."

Glioblastoma 

"Tyler that's a-" 

"Stop. Just stop. I know what that is" Tyler knew all too well what it was. His dad had it. 

"How long? Just tell me, okay?" Tyler was crying right now, forgetting all about Troye, his mom back at home. The only thing he could think of was his dad, David. 

"14 months, give or take." The doctor said. 14 months. "But what is Glioblastoma? What's 14 months?" Troye spoke out. He looked so confused. Tyler had only know the boy for 36 or so hours. He wasn't sure if they were really even friends. 

"It's cancer. I have cancer. I'm going to die soon Troye"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so fuck me wow. I started writing this like a year an a half ago. Like its 2016 no what the shit. So I'm going to continue this story! Yall should follow me on twitter tho. It's @xhttpmikey yeah I changes it but whatevs. Anyways I'm meeting Dan and Phil in May what the fuck??? It's going to be epic ok bye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fic ever, so I thought I'd share it with you. I'll try to post a chapter every few days.


End file.
